everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowSpirit020
ShadowSpirit020, better known as Shadows, she/her is a driver/2015 introduced and all-around character. About Me I'm a 23-year-old Graduate with a degree in Digital Media and Web Technology. But, jobless. I got into EAH first thanks to Jade the Tiger. Sometime l later, I made Jasper but then had to move her here because Myths were allowed - well I didn't know. Anyway, long story short, I moved here and loved it and now have a lot of OCs~ And thanks to some friends, making more. I love Mythology so it goes well with me making a bunch! :D To Do List So I don't forget LOL! For Me * Update Characters ** Too many to write down. * Post Next Generation OCs ** Raiden-Lunares Family *** Ruri Raiden-Stormwing (Nico/Jasper) *** Onyx Raiden-Stormwing (Nico/Jasper) *** Atusko Raiden-Lunares (Akira/Archer) *** Camille Raiden-Lunares (Akira/Archer) *** Kiyoshi Raiden-Lunares (Akira/Archer) *** Celina Lunares (Aviana) *** Dominique Lunares (Aviana) For Others * Lunar Warrior Fic for WiseUnicorn My Characters I have so many... *[[ShadowSpirit020/Characters|''Click here to see to my characters]] *[[ShadowSpirit020/Upcoming|''Click here to see my '''Upcoming '''stuff]] Concepts Concepts I'd to have like to make, but I'm not to keep my ocs down to a number I'd like to stay around... Chinese Mythology * The Dragon King * Chang'e, Goddess of the Moon * White Tiger of the West Greek Mythology * Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Handicraft, and War * Ares, God of War * Zeus, God of the sky, lightning, thunder, law, order, and justice * Hades, God of the underworld, the dead, and riches. * Poseidon, God of the sea, earthquakes, soil, storms, and horses Norse Mythology * Freyr/Frey, God of Fertility, Summer * Thor, God Of Thunder * Tyr, God Of War Frigga, Odin’s wife Roman Mythology * Mania, Goddess of the Dead * Jupiter, God of the sky and lightning My Ships Ships with Only My Characters Containing only my characters * Lion Warrior (Seth Bomani x Kaira Frey): My number one pairing of my own ocs together. * Phoenix Fire (Garnet Blackburn x Blaze Vulcan): Blaze helped Garnet come over his anger. * Flaming Waters (Aedan Keahi x Cascade de Mare): Opposite Attracts, quite literally. * Shocking Fire Birds (Garnet Blackburn x Topaz Wakiya): Family Ship * Mystic Nightmare (Blake Von Dark x Ivy Efiáltis): They have their unique bond with one another that no one can explain. * Thunder Moon (Akira Raiden x Archer Lunares): TBA * TBA (Rashidi Swift x Alexina Pólemos): TBA * Storming Lightning (Nicomedes Stormwing x Jasper Raiden) Ships with my Characters Contains one or more of my characters with other characters * [[The Valkyrie Squad|'The Valkyrie Squad']]' -' #SisterGoals #SquadGoals. * Lunar Warrior (Luna Lunarmoon x Silje Spearbringer): They are so freaking cute. The antisocial and the nervous warrior. * Discordant Nightmares (Ivy Efiáltis x Erin Discord): Cousins for the win! They love each other and will always be there for one another. * Family Felines (Seth Bomani x Bast Kat x Nane Meowswen) * Warring Felines (Seth Bomani x Bast Kat): Another Cousin Ship! These kitties are always together! * Lion Power (Seth Bomani x Nane Meowswen): Another Cousin Ship (more like First-Once Removed) anyway, dual lion power! * Magic Brings the War (Cleopatra Aset x Seth Bomani x Bast Kat): Not much to say on this. This trio's been together since they were young! Seth and Bast are always there for Cleo and are Nubia Aset's Uncles! * Fire and Water (Moana Makamae x Aedan Keahi): Hawaiian Deity friends. Friends' Characters Contains only friends' characters, none of mine. '' * '''Zerin (Zane von Olympus x Erin Discord):' First Pairing that is not my OCs! * Mythic B*tches (Heather von Olympus x Juniper Regina): This is just mega awesome, the pairing. * Warrior Cat (Liv Mercybringer xLiv MercybringerBast Kat): OCs that belong to my best friends and well thought out. Trivia * She was born in China but was adopted when she was six-months-old and brought to the USA. She's been living in the USA since then. * Her Birthday is August 14, making her a Leo. * Shadows, as of August 2018, is a College Graduate. Category:Driver